


The Dare

by Blanc_Tide



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: Based off one dream, Done like 2 years ago., I'm lazy at tags, M/M, OOC, Shounen-ai, The starter to my Fanfiction writing, dares, fluff i guess?, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanc_Tide/pseuds/Blanc_Tide
Summary: Ace is dared by his fellow classmates to act a little too 'intimate' to his commanding officer, Kurasame.





	The Dare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Usagi_Joyline_01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagi_Joyline_01/gifts).



> I did this story waaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy before all the other ones I did, so this is essentially the first thing that got me into Fanfic writing.
> 
> I'm busier now since I have a webtoon to do, buuuuttttt who cares? Special thanks to my friend who encouraged me, you know who you are.
> 
> Based off my dreams, and drinking apple juice during the time I wrote this wasn't a great idea, TBH.

The dare was simple. Just a silly dare by one of the guys to make him prove his masculinity. 

Which was a lie, they just wanted blackmail. Ace couldn't believe he accepted such an embarrassing dare, but Nine had dared to insult his fondness of chocobos and his feminine appearance (not his fault he looks a lot like Aya Brea from Parasite Eve, good game BTW) that pushed him to accept this 'test of courage'.

Namely the dare was thought of first by Deuce and Rem who he thought was two of the saner cadets in the Academy. The minute they whispered it to Nine, who isn't exactly the brightest, he blurted it out automatically which caused an uproar from the rest who automatically urged him to do it.

What was the dare? Well......to kiss the Commander Kurasame on the cheek after he helps you with a tutoring session. 

Ace shuddered, remembering Sice's glare at him when he tried to get out of it. She was a passionate fujoshi apparently under the cold exterior. She had that 'I'm gonna murder you if you say you won't do it.'

Remembering what she did to Jack and Trey for being to clingy once, he decided it was best to accept this fate. Or die trying by the Ice Reaper's wrath since Kurasame could easily end him for doing a silly thing. 

To be honest getting the afterschool tutoring session alone was hard, since the other 13 had tried to purposely distract the commander from even looking at him for unknown reasons. And it ended with Ace having to practically follow him around during the break, which he was sure was going to label him as a stalker.

Breathing in as Ace opened the door to Classroom Zero, failing to acknowledge the other cadets using Sheerga to spy on him within the class. 

Quietly greeting the Commander who just nodded at him as he took his seat in the (emo) corner of the front row next to the windows. All while observing the worksheets that was placed neatly infront of him.

"Remember to ask if you need help, I'll help you the best I can." was the only answer from the commander before he went back to grading tests.   
The ever present tonberry was at his side as well seemingly asleep. Even Moglin was somewhere else. 

Sighing quietly, Ace picked up his pencil before scratching answers on the paper on the history of Rubrum.

Time skip -my dream even has time skips!-

After the last worksheet was finished, and being scolded for not knowing obvious answers. (Ace was trying to start up a small conversation which was always cut off with short answers.)

Getting up and dropping the worksheets at the table, Ace hesitated at thinking of how to even do the dare at this point.

Noticing Ace was just standing by him looking hesitant, Kurasame looked at him quietly and before he was about to ask if Ace needed something else, Ace stammered out, "Um, thank you for agreeing to tutor me.....afterschool......and keeping me company....."

"Your welcome." was the only answer before Kurasame began turning away.

Ace noticing this was the only chance to do this, stood a bit on his toes and leaned over failing to notice Kurasame was about to turn his way again to ask if he wanted another session tomorrow, when Ace's lips connected with the masked lips of the commander's.

The concealed Class Zero let out a small gasp not expecting this to happen while Ace jumped back a few feet quickly.

"Well.......um see you tomorrow!" Ace stammered before bolting out the room, his face beginning to bur n red.

Kurasame was frozen for a moment as Ace sprinted away before snapping to his senses, and began to chase after the Class' Wild Card. With the Class Zero cadets following in suit.

Ace, noticing he was being chased (rhymes), quickly ducked into the Great Portal teleporting to any random place.

When he was sure, he made it. He stopped out of the portal, noticing it was nighttime already. He was out on the terrace alone, with the moonlight shining down and the stars shining like crystals in the light.

'The night sky's beautiful today.' Ace thought as he forgot he was being chased. 'You know I should try singing up here.....'

Clearing his throat, Ace began singing the the song Mother had sung to him as a child, not noticing the arrival of the chaser and concealed cadets behind him lurking in the shadows.

As Ace finished he heard someone clear they're throat and remember he had been running away fearing the wrath of the commander. 

"I never knew you could sing like that." was all Kurasame said staring right at Ace blocking his escape by cornering him on the balcony.

"umm.....well you never asked me to sing?" Ace said, trying to avoid eye contact by staring at the floor.

A hand pushed his face upwards as blue eyes and green eyes collided.

"You're right.........I never asked you to....."

Trying to move his face away, Ace tried to wriggle around a bit, but the hand holding his face kept it firmly and gently in place.

"You know when you kiss someone cadet Ace, you don't kiss them with a barrier covering their mouth." The commander said before using the other hand to quickly remove his mask and connecting his lips with Ace's.

What Ace was going to say was that he was dared to kiss him, but now it felt like the other cadets were urging them to get together.

Meanwhile in the shadows the cadets were all staring at the two kissing while the guys were quietly whooting for Kurasame to go get him and the girls foaming with happiness while taking pictures.

-My dream cuts off from what happens the rest of the night but I'll leave it to you to imagine what they did.-

The next morning, Ace was immediately pounced on by one of his best friends, named Machina Kunagiri, while walking to class.

"Hey Ace I gotta a question for you."

"What is it Machina?"

"All of us wanna know when's the wedding and how many kids you are plann-"

Machina's question was cut short as soon as Ace decided to cast Blizzaga at him.

Meanwhile, the girls had lovingly put on his cape,  
'Commander Kurasame's property! Do NOT touch!'

Again, oblivious to this Ace, walked around the Academy which involved lots of support for his relationship which made him confused, until his older boyrfriend decided to lovingly point it out when Mother asked when to expect grandchildren.


End file.
